How Do You Solve a Problem Like Kelahni?
by Sasha Cartwright
Summary: When a staff sergeant's wife is killed and daughter is kidnapped, the team must find the baby and who is respopnsible for the murder, but when the child is recovered, they must decide what to do with her when they don't know who they can trust.
1. Chapter 1

How Do You Solve a Problem Like Kelahni ?

By Don David and Sasha Cartwright

Chapter 1

"So, my little ninja, any plans for the weekend involving, oh I don't know, a certain CIA agent?" asked Tony 

"Tony, you know I do not explain relations while at work. Besides it is not ANY of your business whether or not I have a social life," retorted Ziva, walking to her desk in the bull pen.

"Yeah, but I'm curious," he argued.

"I could kill you for your curiosity, note it," she threatened. 

"DiNozzo, what did you do now?" questioned Gibbs, walking down the stairs from M-TAC and noticing that one of his agents was particularly unhappy. 

"Do not worry, Gibbs. I have it taken care of," assured Ziva, scowling at Tony. 

Glancing from the sheepish looking Tony to the downright murderous Ziva, Gibbs gave a small, unconvinced, "Uh huh."

"Just don't get any blood on the carpet," he added over his shoulder as he walked to his desk. 

Tony's eyes widened with fear.


	2. Chapter 2

How Do You Solve a Problem Like Kelahni

By Don David and Sasha Cartwright

Chapter 2

**A/N** This is the second work Don and I are co-writing. We really appreciate the support. Just remember to please review if there's something you'd like to see or a question we could answer. Thanks and enjoy!

"Where is McGee?" asked Tony noticing that the junior agent was not at his normal place.

"McGee, DiNozzo is downstairs with Abby working on the case," replied Gibbs scowling at Tony, "if you were here on time, you would have known."

"Hey Boss, um, I ran that information, and nothing came up," stated McGee, walking up the stairs.

They all stared at Gibbs.

"So, what exactly is the case?" asked Ziva.

"Well, David, this is a case involving a petty officer and her daughter," explained Gibbs.

"Oh?" asked Ziva, her interest piqued, "what happened?" 

"McGee, pull it up," ordered Gibbs gruffly.

"Aleah Johnson was stabbed to death in her appartment and her one year old daughter Kelahni was kidnapped, now the husband Staff Sargent Andrew Johnson was just informed of the incident and is on his way to the airport from Afghanistan, he should arrive within ten hours, we are to meet him there to make sure nothing goes wrong and then bring him back to headquarters," explained Tim.

Tony shot a cautious glance over to Gibbs.

Throughout the years, the senior field agent had pieced together what had happened to Gibbs' first wife and daughter.

Despite the differences in the case, the deceased wife and possible death of a daughter hit very close to home with the ex-marine.

Wanting to relieve as much stress as possible from what he knew was going to be a VERY tense case, Tony asked curtly, "Who's on the husband's protection detail?"

"Me and Ziva," declared Gibbs, his words slightly disappointing Tony.

He hated being left behind.

The senior field agent was quickly snapped from his thoughts when Gibbs continued.

"Dinozzo," called the ex-marine, "you and McGee get security and make sure this building is cleared and on lock down until we get back."

"On it, Boss," Tony stated, instantly snapping to his work, immediately on his feet and on his way to security with McGee right behind him.

"Ziva, you're with me," called Gibbs, already heading towards the elevator.

"Coming!" called Ziva as she headed to the elevator, giving Tony a superior smirk on her way by. 

"Well, now that they are gone, you heard the man call security, clear the building, and put it on lockdown," ordered Tony to McGee. 

"Why me and not you?" wondered McGee. 

"Because McYoungblood, I am senior field agent and I have seniority, now go and do," explained Tony.

Tim walked over to the desk and called up to security.

McGee had just hung up the phone when security was up in the bullpen and clearing out the building.

Tony looked at McGee and breathed a huge sigh. 

"Well, now what?" asked Tim.

"Well, we call Gibbs and see what he wants done now," reasoned Tony.

"What was wrong with Gibbs before he left with Ziva to go get the husband?" asked McGee.

Tony shot McGee a look.

**A/N **Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Don't forget to review to let us know how we're doing.


End file.
